


The Start of Something New

by GeneralWeylyn



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Riku makes a big decision regarding Trichronika, have some emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralWeylyn/pseuds/GeneralWeylyn
Summary: Small oneshot regarding Riku and the rest of Trichronika. Riku is a good bean. Kai spills some coffee. Feelings are felt.





	The Start of Something New

There were several things that the galaxy-wide star had expected in his tumultuous career, that much was true. This, however, was not one of them.

Riku sat across from his brother and the guitar player in the private café of UVM’s skyscraper, letting the almond milk hazelnut latte warm his hands. He’d called for an unofficial meeting with the duo in what would have been considered spur-of-the-moment, and wasted little time in getting to the point.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a long while now, and…I’ve decided that it’s time for me to leave Trichronika.” Riku spoke so calmly, almost a polar opposite of his brother.

“Wh-what? Riku, you’re not serious!” Kai had almost shouted and shot up, paying no mind to hit glass of frozen coffee clattering to the floor, whipped cream and syrup splattering over ShuZo’s trademark shoes. “You’re not leaving the band, you’re our bassist!   
The younger of the two would have sighed if he hadn’t been anticipating this.

“Kai, I’ve been thinking on this for months, now.” He took a long drink from his latte, contemplating his words carefully. “The decision is ultimately mine to make.”

“For months? Why would you want to quit the band?!” Kai’s voice was steadily rising in volume and possible panic. “We’ve been at the top of the charts for longer than that, we just finished our second Galaxy Dream Tour, why stop?!”

Riku gently shook his head, and gestured to the sofa the unusually silent blond was still on. “Please, sit down Kai…”  
He waited for Kai to give in and sit before continuing. 

“Please, don’t make immediate assumptions about my reasons for leaving, Kai…it’s not as if I’m going to cease being your brother or something. While I’ve very much enjoyed the time I’ve spent being in Trichronika, I’d like to take a bit of a break, for starters. Dae’a and Monmon have been planning out a relaxing vacation for the three of us for a while, and it’ll be a nice way to start my retirement from the band.”

“…you…you’re leaving because of them? Riku, if you want a vacation I’m sure ShuZo will schedule some time out for you, you don’t have to-“

“I told you not to make assumptions, and I wasn’t finished.” Riku gave a stern look to his brother, one of the few times he was actually able to halt the fiery stubborn side of his twin. “I’ve also been wanting to pursue a bit of a solo career or sorts. You know my interests still also lie in more classical work and instrumentals…I’m also interested in some potential collaborations with a few other artists.” Kai remained silent, giving his brother affirmation to continue. “…I know it’s a big deal. I understand, Kai…but I’m only leaving the band, not leaving for the rest of your life. I’ll still be in the music industry. You’re still my brother.”

Kai looked to his hands in his lap, hiding the widely mixed array of emotions visible in his eyes, and ShuZo had yet to make so much of a peep. His silence was…unnerving, if the bassist was honest. 

Riku shifted his gaze from his brother to read the guitarist’s reactions to the news, and found uncomfortably stunned shock. He almost couldn’t read anything past that, as a much calmer, but still somber façade washed over ShuZo.

“Riku…” His voice was much quieter and less abrasive than his usual conviction, though still clearly a mask. “If…if this is what you want, we will stand behind you. I’ve enjoyed the time you’ve spent being a part of Trichronika, and I respect your decision…if you’re sure, we can make the appropriate accommodations for a press conference.” 

“Thank you for understanding, ShuZo. I…think Kai needs some time to process this. Tend to my brother…?”

“Of course,” ShuZo murmured, watching the bassist rise from the couch. Riku gently ruffled his brother’s hair, similar to how his now former band lead had done for years, and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Coming up with this title gave me a few ideas for some other drabbles that I could make to turn this into a series~


End file.
